Camping Nightmares
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: The gang is on holiday in Wales and with the non-stop rain and nothing to do, they decide to play some games. Chuck in some alcohol, nudity, gambling, gaming and fun and you have what turns out to be a fun vacation after all. SasuNaru and other pairings..


**Hey peeps, what's up? Well this idea is older then Jail Mate but it's taken a while for me to actually write; hopefully its okay for everyone I did try. This is my sad attempt at humour because I'm not very good at writing humour, its mainly my sarcastic nature and my quick wittiness that make my friends laugh so I hope you enjoy it! Peace out lol :P **

**Oh and as an extra note, I mean no harm to Wales or anything but you have to admit that the weather does indeed suck there :P I love Wales (?) :P xx**

Camping Nightmares – Truth or Dare

The group huddled around a small lantern, bored out of their heads. They were sat in the middle of the floor of the large ten person tent. They were all sat in a tent, in Wales and guess what: it was raining. They all huddled around – no sound escaped them except the odd shuffle as they tried to get comfortable. The rain pattered down hard on the tent. Each patter made them feel more depressed – their vacation was not turning out how they wanted it to.

You could ask why they would go camping in Wales if they knew of the weather – well the thing is; they were tricked by Kakashi. None of the group had ever been there and Kakashi had convinced them it was a hot sunny place with plenty to do.

Oh how they were mistaken.

The drive down was fun; they had taken two cars; Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru in one car driven by the oh so sensible Sasuke and the other car driven by Neji that was transporting Kiba, Shino, Lee and Hinata. Sakura and Ino felt sorry that Hinata was trapped in a car with all boys but then again were disgusted that they had to share a car together themselves.

None of the happy teenagers seemed to notice the ever changing weather as they journeyed down from Konoha, to the mystical country that was Wales next to England. As they continued onwards, the clouds darkened and slight spits of rain started but none of the group took the warning signs of the rain and pressed onwards. Within reaching the campsite, some of the more clever people of the group began to realise that this wasn't going to turn out so well, but none said a word. They didn't want to be the spoilsport of the holiday.

After spending hours attempting to erect the tent in the wind and rain, the group had just about given up on the thought of having any fun this holiday and that maybe they should just spend longer tomorrow packing up the tent and going home. That was until a rainstorm so immense stopped any thoughts that they would be able to leave – the weather had decided to trap them in the hell that was Wales for ever.

"This is so crappy!" Naruto wailed as he watched Sakura glaring at Ino; Shikamaru lay next to her, contemplating whether or not to just fall asleep. Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba also watched and Sasuke, who was next to Naruto, just sighed. Hinata shivered slightly – the tent was quite cold.

"What can we do, what can we do?" Naruto continued, pouting. Sasuke smirked at the childish attitude of Naruto. Sakura turned her glare to Naruto.

"So what do you suggest then doofus?" Sakura hissed. She was not enjoying herself at all; she wanted Sasuke to herself but Ino was invited as well.

"We could play a game of some sort", Lee said.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Ino suggested.

"Brilliant!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you high? There is no way I'm playing that game", Sasuke stated manner-of factly.

"What? Are you chicken?" Naruto teased, making chicken noises. The blonde knew how to push the raven's buttons.

"Shut up dobe", Sasuke replied glaring at the blonde.

"Sounds like fun! Oh yeah!" Kiba shouted – he seemed to be the only really enthusiastic one. He was good at daring people.

"I…I…don't kn-know", Hinata stammered.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you Hinata", Shino comforted her.

"Whatever Shino. This is truth or dare! No one ever gets it easy", Sakura added.

"Okay, so truth or dare; does anyone not know how to play it?" Ino asked.

There were nods and murmurs of agreement around the circle before everyone looked at Naruto who began to shift in discomfort.

"Alright! So I don't know how to play geez! Just teach me and then we can play".

"Naruto – are you that much of a social retard?" Kiba teased.

"Shut up dog-breath. Is Akamaru a good kisser?"

That shut Kiba up.

"Anyway", Ino continued, glaring at both boys, "Basically truth or dare is a fun game to play. Truth is when somebody asks someone a question, most of the time its really personal, and the answer has to be truthful hence truth. Dare is when you ask people to do something funny, disgusting, rude etcetera and people do it. If you don't do it then you get a forfeit which is generally worse. You get it now Naruto?" Ino said condescendingly.

"No I don't", Naruto replied sarcastically. He scoffed at the others – "Let's get on and play then!"

"Well, I've bought along some drink if anyone needs it to complete a dare or a truth for that matter as well", Lee added. "Though I am in charge and you have to ask".

"Fine – everyone alright then!" Kiba yelled. There was a collective yes except for a disgruntled Sasuke who didn't say anything.

"Well, I'll go first because it was my suggestion so Kiba truth or dare?" after Kiba replied with a dare, Ino smiled, "I dare you to...hmmm...Kiba; I dare you and Sakura to switch clothes whilst we all watch", Ino said, smirking.

"Fine by me – Sakura can you come over here please", Kiba said. Sakura sighed and walked over. She and Kiba stood next to each other and stripped down almost naked, leaving on underwear whilst everyone watched them get changed back in to the others clothes. Sakura felt slightly hot and looked slightly sweaty in all of Kiba's layers whilst Kiba looked absolutely ridiculous in Sakura's pink dress. The whole group began laughing at Kiba who laughed along with them. They sat back down in a circle and Kiba rubbed his hands together as he began to think of nasty dare for some unfortunate person sat in the circle. Sakura reached out and downed a shot of vodka to make the game much more interesting. Everyone else around the room did the same except for Sasuke who still only watched with limited interest.

"Okay, Lee, truth or dare?" After Lee responded with a dare, Kiba snorted "I dare you to say 'I love to wear pink leather' after everything you say for the next five minutes".

"Okay then, I love to wear pink leather", Lee replied sticking his tongue out at Kiba. Kiba laughed at the green-clad moron but then again it was so likely that Lee did wear pink leather that it just wasn't as funny to the rest of the group.

"Well, I dare Shino. I love to wear pink leather", Lee said. Shino nodded at the dare and Lee continued "I dare Shino to carry Hinata around the tent five times; I love to wear pink leather". Shino complied and picked up Hinata before she realised what was going on. After walking around for sometime, Shino gently put a shaken looking Hinata back on the floor.

"These are really boring dares you guys", Ino said, "I think we need to spice things up a bit, everyone drink three shots NOW!" Ino commanded.

Without hesitating, everyone in the room drank three shots, even Sasuke went along with it, and they waited for a few minutes for the alcohol to take effect before they carried on with the game.

"Okay, Shino, it's your turn to truth or dare someone".

"Neji, truth or dare?" Shino whispered.

"Truth", Neji replied.

"Who is the best looking guy in the room?"

There was a collective laugh as Neji looked on worriedly at everyone in the room. No one knew Shino was such an evil darer.

"Well...I say...Naruto".

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the room broke out in fits of hysterics. Naruto looked on palely at Neji who just shrugged in response. "What, you're pretty fine, doesn't everyone agree?" Naruto shook his head in disbelief. No one however saw a flash in the Uchiha's eyes who sat next to him as they were all too busy laughing at Neji's and Naruto's responses.

"Okay, Neji your turn".

"Sakura – truth or dare?"

"Dare".

"Okay, I dare you...to dance on the pole like a pole dancer – for five minutes".

"Fine", she conformed, stumbling slightly as she got up. The guys in the room got excited as they watched Sakura walk to the pole and place her legs around it. She danced around the pole for the whole five minutes; she sexily swung on it, rubbed against it and even licked it seductively. The guys except for Sasuke all wolf-whistled and cheered her on, making Sakura turn quite red.

"Is it just me or is she a little took good at that?" Neji whispered to Lee. Lee punched him as Sakura pulled away from the pole and fell back in to her position in the circle.

"Okay, Sakura it's your turn to dare".

"Okay Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare", Naruto said uncertainly.

"Go masturbate in the port-a-loo".

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. The laugh around the circle was the loudest yet. "No WAY!"

"You have to do it".

"You can't make me do it".

Everyone in the circle began to coax Naruto on until he got very annoyed and smacked Kiba around the head. "No, that's too gross I'm sorry – no".

"Forfeit is to stand out in the rain for fifteen minutes".

"Fine, I'll do it".

Naruto got up and walked to the door and unzipped it, walking outside. Sakura thought he was going to do her dare but she thought wrong.

"Well, seeing as he refuses to do it, you have to dare someone else Sakura", Ino said, munching on a bag of crisps from the food box.

"Fine – Shikamaru I dare you to do the same thing".

"Fine".

"What?" Sakura turned and looked at Shikamaru with an odd expression. He also looked back at her oddly – he had obviously drunk a little too much. He got up and walked in to the port-a-loo. There was a sound of unzipped trousers, and quiet moans could be heard as the whole circle stayed absolutely silent. Although they couldn't see anything and they could barely hear anything, they knew Shikamaru was actually going through with his dare. Neji looked at his cousin to see she was growing redder with every second, until she looked like she was on fire.

"WELL..." Neji shouted pretty loudly as Shikamaru reached his release. He couldn't bear to see his cousin in any more mental agony. Shikamaru emerged from the port-a-loo moments later looking slightly tired but all too pleased with himself. He received a round of applause as he sat back in his place in the circle.

"Well Sasuke – it's your turn", he said, looking straight at the raven who had been silent the entire time of the game so far.

"Hn", was the response of the raven who stared right at the lazy genius, "Truth", he murmured his response, still not taking his eyes off of the darer.

"Who do you really like? I know you like someone, so who is it?"

Sasuke remained silent for two minutes before Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay so what colour hair does your crush have?"

Again, silence. Shikamaru was about to give up and tell Sasuke he had to go out in the rain, when the raven actually spoke. "Blonde".

Ino squealed at the response and Sakura was slightly too drunk to notice what was said. At last, hints about the stoic raven actually liking someone were made known. Shino nodded slightly unbeknownst to anyone else in the room and all the other contenders of the game began to imagine the girl that Sasuke 'liked'.

"Okay well, Sasuke it is your go to dare someone so go on, think of the worst dare imaginable", Kiba exclaimed, taking everyone out of their thought. As Sasuke was about to speak, the zip sounds and the door of the tent opened to reveal a very, very, very soaking wet Uzumaki who looked slightly annoyed yet content.

"Okay now whose go is it?"

"Sasukes".

"Oh great", Naruto turned around to head back outside again.

"Wait dobe, hear what the dare is before you go outside and get yourself ill again for".

"Well, seeing as it is you and you love to torture me, I might as well".

"Well, do you want a truth or a dare then?"

"Truth", Naruto said immediately.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke looked down at the floor and was thinking. "Okay, rate everyone here on looks and personality out of ten, to their faces".

"Fine – that sounds alright".

Naruto shook himself like a dog to get himself slightly dryer and then sat down in front of Sakura. .

"Sakura, you look good so you get an 8 but your personality sucks so I'm giving you a 4". Sakura tried to swing at the blonde but missed because of her drunken state of mind. He then sat down in front of Ino and smiled at her. "Well, Ino you look not bad so you get a 7 but your personality also sucks so you get a 4". Ino looked affronted but said nothing. Naruto walked over to Hinata and sat down in front of her – she immediately grew red as she tried to avoid staring at the hot and wet blonde she liked in front of her. "Hinata – you also look pretty good so you get an 8 and you have a better personality than them because you are not Sasuke-obsessed so you get a 6 because you still act kinda weird around me".

Naruto sat down in his original spot and shook his wet hair at Sasuke who didn't flinch or recoil at all.

"Done then".

"No your not – I said everyone not just the girls. You have to do the guys as well".

"Aww man!"

"Yep".

"Fine". Naruto walked up to Lee and sat in front of him. "Lee, you aren't sexy in the slightest and your eyebrows give me the creeps so you get a 2 for looks but you have a good personality because you always try your best so you get an 8". Naruto recoiled slightly as Lee jumped and gave him a big hug, muttering something about love and youth. He moved on to sit in front of Neji. "Neji, you are not too bad looking as you look kinda like a girl so I give you a 5 but your personality is lacking because you keep talking bollocks about destiny so you get a 5 for that too". Neji nodded in response.

Naruto got up again and stretched as he figured out who to go to next. He walked over and sat in front of Kiba who grinned at him like a moron. "Kiba your looks aren't that great to be honest but you get a 5 and your personality is okay so you get a 6 for that". Kiba yelled right in his face and Naruto swept the spit from his cheeks and then moved on to Shikamaru who was only half awake. "Shika you know I love you so you get a 6 for looks but your personality is crap because you are never awake – you're not even paying attention to me now. So you only get a", Naruto leaned in to Shikamaru's ear, "FOUR!" Naruto leant back as Shikamaru startled slightly from the loudness of Naruto's voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Uzumaki", he replied before lying back against a suitcase again.

Naruto walked over to look at Shino. "Shino you are creepy and I don't know you very well so you get a 3 for looks and a 3 for personality too". Shino nodded in response and Naruto moved away quickly from slight fear.

"Okay done!"

"You haven't done Sasuke yet", Kiba yelled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"FINE! God, you guys are never happy". Naruto sat in front of Sasuke and looked him in the eyes. "You are not that bad looking as you look like a girl also so you get a 7 for looks and when you are not being a complete asshole you get a 7 for personality as well".

Sasuke said nothing but everyone else in the room made stupid 'Oooh!' noises as Neji yelled that Sasuke and Hinata were joint first on looks and personality out of the entire group. Naruto turned red slightly as he didn't realise they were going to get compared. Upon seeing the blonde red with embarrassment, the Uchiha smirked and took a drink from Lee and sipped it. He wanted to tease the blonde some more until he remembered that it was in fact Naruto's turn to truth or dare someone.

"Naruto, it's your turn now, what are you going to do?"

"I actually can't think of anything, Naruto said after a long pause.

"Come on Naruto, you used to be the King of Pranks when we were younger – what the hell is the matter with you?" Kiba yelled at him.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled back. "I'll use this one. Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare", the white eyed girly looking guy replied.

"Take off your top and someone is going to lick your chest – but you won't know who as you are going to be blindfolded – until you get a boner". Naruto said. There was a collective whisper as people began to think of the lucky person to sluice down Neji with their tongue.

"Fine", Neji said. "Just wait a second". Neji walked over to the crate, pushed Lee over and downed half a bottle of whiskey before he chucked his top off, earning himself a wolf whistle from the girls – even Hinata. He smirked at them all and asked for his blindfold. Ino ran in to her tent area and found a bandana that she tied around Neji's eyes.

"And you! No peeking with your Byakugan!" Naruto yelled. And we will be able to tell if you are or not". Naruto actually had no way to prove it but by saying it, Neji agreed.

No one spoke as Naruto began to point at people who all shook their heads. It was eventually when Naruto pointed at Shino that he nodded which worried everyone else around the circle – Ino had to gag Sakura so she wouldn't say anything. Shino got up and walked over to Neji and without taking off his glasses or unzipping even a fraction of his coat, used his tongue and began massaging the Hyuuga clan prodigy, everyone silently gagging in their mouths. After a few seconds, everyone began to giggle quietly as they heard Neji moan to what was being done to him. The group watched Shino grin slightly before continuing on.

Neji stood shivering slightly at whoever was touching him – they were very good and by process of elimination began to try and figure out who was performing the act without cheating. However, he admitted his 'problem' soon enough without figuring it out. Shino, quick as lightening sat down again and Neji returned to his seat none the wiser – except that he was hard and had no way to get rid of it.

Naruto laughed as hard as he could which set off the rest of the group laughing – even Sasuke had to do his best to restrain himself from laughing at what he just witnessed.

"Okay, Neji it's your go".

"Guys, I'm going to bed", Hinata interjected. She looked a little pale but after all she did just observe her cousin get turned on by another extremely creepy male who happened to be part of her squad. She got up and shakily walked in to her bed area. Sakura followed her, claiming she was ill and went to bed as well. Ino decided she didn't want to be the only girl and followed.

"Well, I think I'll go to sleep as well, because I'm tired", Shikamaru claimed, he did fall asleep slightly during the game but he looked more awake than he had ever been seen before and the other guys somewhat doubted it. Shino and Neji both excused themselves and Sasuke, raising his eyebrow slightly, followed suit. Kiba began to help out before he complained he was going to throw up and managed to be sick in a bucket just in time. When he finished vomiting, he went to bed, leaving Naruto and Lee to clean up.

"That was fun wasn't it Naruto?"

"Yeah it was – we need to get more booze though", Naruto pointed out. There wasn't much left after all.

"Well, more booze for the next game tomorrow".

"Next game?"

"Well, yeah, it looks like we'll be able to come up with one for tomorrow. But then again, the weather may clean up nicely for us".

"Doubt it", Naruto replied darkly.

"Well cheer up. we'll go out tomorrow, stock up and check out Wales – there may be something nice around that Kakashi didn't know about and it turns out to be the best holiday ever".

"Well this is my first holiday and not mission".

"Well, this is a special kind of holiday. Next time, I promise we won't listen to advice from Kakashi – Gai-sensei's rival", Naruto watched as Lee's face darkened slightly. He then turned to look at Naruto with a bright smile.

"Right well, off to bed then. Good night".

"Good night Lee".

Naruto curled up in his sleeping bag and drifted off in to a slightly uneasy sleep with visions of Neji and Shino, Sakura, Sasuke's smirks, Kiba's jowls and the overwhelming sense to not drink some alcohol for a while".

- - - - -

Hope you enjoyed. I'll hopefully post up the next segment soon – I know my updating track record sucks. Reviews would be appreciated and taken care of my chief review monster – Beezelneff. Take care and read more xx


End file.
